


Koi No Yokan

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Bechloe one shot request. Beca is into Chloe. Chloe is into Beca, but for some reason she keeps saying that she's not. Beca doesn't seem to be upset by this. Aubrey is confused by the whole situation and wants Chloe to admit her feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **Koi No Yokan (Japanese):**   
>  _The sense upon first meeting a person that the two of you are going to fall in love._   
> 

_**  
**_ Aubrey considered herself to be fairly observant. So, early in the year, she was interested to note that Beca was starting to show a little interest in Chloe. A little interest that went beyond the normal co-Bella relationship. It wasn't unreasonable to think someone like Beca could be interested in Chloe. Everyone was interested in Chloe. She was magnetic. It didn't even surprise Aubrey to see that when Beca turned on the charm, Chloe flirted right back. Beca, though a little distant and wary, had the right kind of light bad girl swagger that Chloe went for, and of course, she lived and breathed music.

What did surprise her was that when Beca took the leap and asked Chloe out on a date, Chloe said no. Apparently she didn't feel the same, which was a crock of shit as far as Aubrey was concerned. She'd lived with Chloe long enough to know when she was interested in someone and she was definitely, one hundred percent interested in Beca. The brunette had taken the rejection rather well. She had just nodded and then told both Chloe and Aubrey she'd see them at Bellas rehearsal.

Also surprising to Aubrey was the fact at rehearsal, Beca wasn't awkward at all. She just slid right back into friend mode with Chloe like she hadn't asked her out two nights ago. But that bothered Aubrey, because she couldn't figure out why Chloe had turned her down. After rehearsal as they went to get their post-practice, pre-study coffee, Aubrey asked her what that was about.

"Hey Chlo?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah?"

"This might be stepping over the best friend line," she said, "but why did you turn Beca down when she asked you out?" Chloe bit her lip.

"Because I don't like her like that," she said unconvincingly.

"Are you sure?" Aubrey said. "She makes you happier than anyone else I've ever seen you with, me included. And while she's not really my type, it could be argued that she's attractive. Hell, that treble drools after her non stop." Chloe just shook her head.

"It's not like that," Chloe said. When Aubrey pressed her to elaborate, she couldn't. So Aubrey let it drop. But the way Chloe and Beca acted around each other didn't change.

It was a month later that something happened. A month to the day, because Beca made mention of it when she dropped past to speak with Chloe. Aubrey was making some coffee for herself when Beca showed up.

"I won't stay long," Beca said. "I just wanted to tell you Chlo, that it's been a month since I came here and asked you on a date. I was hoping that you might have reconsidered. Because frankly, we're great together as friends and I think we'd be better as more than that." Chloe just looked at her with an open mouth.

"Beca, I -" Chloe was at a loss.

"No, it's okay," Beca said. "See you tomorrow?" Chloe nodded, and Beca left with a wave. Chloe disappeared into her room, and Aubrey couldn't help it, she went out after Beca. She caught up with her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Beca," Aubrey called. The brunette stopped and turned around. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Fine," Beca said, and Aubrey believed her. She didn't look upset.

"You're not upset?" Beca shrugged.

"Do I wish Chloe had said yes? Sure. But it's okay, Aubrey. She will."

"She will what?" Aubrey asked.

"Say yes," Beca said. "There's something holding her back. Not sure what it is, and I'm not going to pry. And I'm not trying to sound like a wanker here, but I know Chloe has feelings for me. I'll wait. I won't push her."

"How do you know?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"Aubrey, do you believe in love at first sight?" Beca asked, fiddling with the cord of her headphones.

"No," Aubrey said. Beca smiled.

"Neither do I," Beca said simply. "But I do believe in koi no yokan. And that's how I know."

"Oh," Aubrey said. She watched Beca walk away, not realizing until after she had lost sight of her that she hadn't even thought to ask what koi no yokan was. She went back to her room and plugged it into Google, hoping that it might shed some light on Beca's state of mind.

Koi no yokan was actually kind of beautiful. It was a Japanese term to describe the sensation you have upon meeting someone and knowing that the two of you will fall in love. Aubrey was surprised again. Beca was a complex woman, she was discovering. She got up and knocked on Chloe's bedroom door.

"You okay Chlo?" she said.

"Yeah," the redhead responded in a tone that suggested she really wasn't. Aubrey let herself in. Chloe looked like Beca had just broken up with her, not asked her on a date.

"You sure? Coz from here it looks like Beca just turned you down and not the other way around," Aubrey said. Chloe sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Bree." It was tired and Aubrey thought there was a tinge of something else.

"Okay," she relented. She leaned over and kissed Chloe on the forehead. "You're okay." Chloe just nodded at her, and she let herself out of the room. She sat at her desk for a moment and then a plan started falling into place. She was going to need some help.

It was dark out, but this was the only time Aubrey could think of to put her plan into motion. Chloe had a late lab and that meant she'd be nowhere near the auditorium. Aubrey had invited all of the Bellas, save for Beca, obviously. They filed in, looking confused to see Aubrey looking far less formal than if she'd been leading rehearsal.

"So... What are we doing here?" Amy asked. "I had to leave two pizzas and two boys for this."

"I need your help," Aubrey said. "This is about Beca and Chloe."

"What about them?" Stacie said.

"Beca asked Chloe out on a date," Aubrey said.

"Finally!" Amy said. Every other girl in the room looked just as relieved.

"It's about time," Cynthia Rose said.

"Before you get too carried away," Aubrey said, "Chloe turned her down. Twice."

"What?" Stacie said. "Chloe's totally into Beca. Why'd she say no?"

"She says she doesn't feel that way about her," Aubrey said.

"That's some bullshit," Cynthia Rose said. "Half the trebles think they're already dating they're so into each other."

"I know," Aubrey said. "And Beca is taking it really well, but I feel like maybe we need to orchestrate them getting together."

"A Bloe plan!" Amy exclaimed. Aubrey grimaced.

"A what!?"

"Bloe! Beca, Chloe, smush it together and they're Bloe," Amy said.

"It just sounds so vulgar," Aubrey said. Amy just shrugged.

"What about Bechloe?" Ashley suggested. The girls seemed okay with this portmanteau. Aubrey didn't understand why one was needed at all. She uncapped a whiteboard marker.

"Alright Bellas, let's hear your plans," Aubrey said.

Big mistake. Most of the ideas were incredibly unhelpful. Lily's all involved fire for some reason. And at some point, Amy had commandeered the marker and written 'Operation Bechloe' at the top of the board. Aubrey was beginning to regret her idea to get the girls involved. Just as she was about to declare it a night, they were interrupted by Beca's voice ringing through the din.

"What the fuck is Operation Bechloe?" she said. Everyone turned to face her. She was reading the scrawled ideas on the board. "And why am I writing "Date Me" on my boobs with barbecue sauce? Or setting fire to a hundred fireworks on the football field?"

"It's nothing," Aubrey said.

"We're trying to come up with a plan to get you and the ginger ninja together," Amy said. "Or, more accurately, get her to come around and admit she wants all up on your plaid clad body." Beca looked vaguely repulsed at Amy's description.

"Uh, what?" she said. "What the fuck, guys?"

"Here's the thing," Stacie said. "Aubrey told us you asked her out and she blew you off. But we don't buy that she doesn't dig you, so we're trying to figure out what's going on and rectify the situation." Beca was touched, in a weird way. These oddballs actually cared about her and Chloe.

"You weirdos are kind of sweet," she sighed. "But this isn't necessary."

"What are you doing here?" Aubrey asked.

"Left this here," Beca said, strolling to the piano stool and picking up a textbook with a notebook wedged inside. "Sociology midterm coming up."

"So what's going on with you and Chloe?" Aubrey asked. "Because I could swear that she's into you, but she keeps - "

"Turning me down, I know," Beca said. "Guys, seriously. We don't need a grand plan. Chlo just needs a little time. I'm not worried. You guys don't need to be either."

"Koi no yokan," Aubrey said softly.

"What's that?" Stacie asked. Aubrey gestured for Beca to tell them.

"It's like… it's that feeling you get when you meet someone and you just know that you're going to fall in love," Beca said. "I knew when I met Chloe that I'd fall in love with her. And I know she feels it too, she just needs a little time. So I want you to promise me that you're not going to ride her about this. This isn't something I want to force, this isn't something that I want to orchestrate. Okay?" There was some silence.

"Who'd have thought Lil B was such a romantic?" Cynthia Rose said. "I did not know you had the soft and smooth shit on lock."

"Now if we're done holding secret meetings about my love life," Beca said, holding up the books, "Sociology midterm." She left, and after that the Bellas didn't see much need to be in the auditorium. Aubrey wandered back to her dorm room, thinking all the while. Beca was so sure of this thing, so sure that Chloe was going to come around. When she got back to the apartment she sat down with a cup of coffee, still puzzling over her best friend's behavior. Chloe came in a few moments later.

"Hey Bree," she said. "Looking super pensive there. What's going on?" She poured her own cup of coffee and sat down.

"Chlo, do you know what koi no yokan is?" Aubrey asked. She was probably out of line.

"No," she said. "What is it?"

"It's kind of like love at first sight," she explained. "Except instead of falling in love at first meeting, it's meeting someone and knowing that you're fated to fall in love with them eventually."

"That's… better than love at first sight," Chloe said. "Love at first sight is crap anyway. That koi no whatever sounds much better."

"Koi no yokan," Aubrey said.

"What's got you thinking about such random things this late at night?" Chloe asked.

"Beca," Aubrey said. "I hadn't heard of the term either. But she told me that that's how she feels about you, Chlo. It's why, even though you've turned her down twice, she still believes that you're going to end up together." Chloe didn't say anything for a long time.

"She said that?"

"More than once," Aubrey said. "To me. And the others. I just don't get it, Chlo. It's pretty clear that she adores you. And you're into her, I know you are, even if you say otherwise. What the hell is stopping you?"

"It's not that easy," Chloe said.

"Do you like her or not?" Aubrey asked.

"Like her?" Chloe asked. "No, Bree. I love her." Aubrey was at the end of her tether.

"So why did you turn her down?" Aubrey asked.

"Because - " Chloe paused and took a deep breath. "I don't date, Aubrey. I haven't dated the whole time I've been here, you know that."

"And?" Aubrey asked. It was clear there was something else.

"I'm scared," she said quietly. "Because I do love her, I actually love her an awful lot. I'm scared that I'll be a bad girlfriend. That I'll ruin everything. That I'll lose myself in the relationship and be the girl who ignores everything else in her life because she's got a girlfriend now. But I'm also scared that everything will be perfect, that she'll be perfect and then I'll end up ripping her heart out when I graduate and leave."

"So you're scared that you're actually going to be happy?" Aubrey said. "Chloe, you're my best friend, but you are an absolute idiot."

"What?" Chloe asked, stunned.

"There's a girl out there who adores you, who's waiting patiently for you, who wants nothing more than just to love you, and you're hesitating because it might actually work out?" Aubrey said. "That's insanity."

"I don't want to end up hurting her," Chloe said.

"Who says you will?" Aubrey said. "Who says Beca will break it off with you? You don't even have your grad school offers yet. She might not even want to stay here past this year, she's only hung on so far to get her dad off her case. So you need to get off your ass and go tell Beca that you do feel the same way she does. Right now."

"Aubrey - "

"No, Chloe. Go and be happy," she said. "Believe that you can be, the same way Beca does." Chloe tapped the rim of her mug a few times.

"Okay," she said. "Okay." She got up and took her jacket and left without another word. Aubrey was relieved.

Chloe hurried across to Beca's dorm. She knocked loudly on the door, knowing that the brunette would be listening to music. Beca swung the door open, eyes brightening when she saw it was Chloe. "Hey Chlo."

"Hey," she said, a little nervously. "Kimmy Jin not in?"

"Korean Student Union outing," Beca said. "I feel like maybe I should have thrown a party instead of studying, but hey. Sociology won't pass itself. What brings you to campus at… almost eleven at night?" She closed the door behind them.

"I wanted to talk to you," Chloe said. "About something Aubrey said to me."

"Aubrey says a lot of things," Beca said. "Something specific."

"She said that you believe that you and I are fated to fall in love," Chloe said, pacing nervously. "Koi no yokan?"

"I'm familiar with it," Beca said with an amused smile.

"How are you so sure that we're going to stay in love?" Chloe asked, stopping dead in her tracks. Beca smiled wider.

"Okay, we're going to come back to the obvious point in a minute," she said. "But it takes work. I'm a freshman, and I know you're graduating. But that doesn't mean we have to end. It doesn't mean we fall apart. I don't want that. I'd do anything to make sure we stayed together, to make sure you were happy."

"You would?"

"I would," Beca repeated. "But back it up a little bit for me. You're in love with me?"

"You know I am," Chloe said. "You've known it for a long time, and you just kept waiting. Why is that? Why not move on?"

"Fate doesn't move on," Beca said. "It just is. We just are, we were always meant to be. You just needed a little more time." She stood up and moved toward Chloe.

"I'm a little bit terrified of how much I love you," Chloe said. "I'm going to need you to help me out on this." Beca just took one of her hands and leaned in, softly brushing her lips over Chloe's for a brief second.

"Whatever you need," Beca said. The next kiss was firmer, and Chloe stopped fighting it. She just let it out, let her feelings dissolve the fear that clouded her mind, and concentrated on the taste of Beca's tongue, the smell of her hair. Beca pushed her toward the bed. Chloe reclined and pulled Beca down alongside her. They shared a few more kisses, exploring each other leisurely for a long while.

"When did you know?" Beca asked, fingertips skimming Chloe's jaw as she pulled back.

"When did I know that this was a thing?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded. "What do you think? The second I met you, Beca, I knew you'd be something big, something defining."

"Koi no yokan?" Beca asked with a smile.

"Now that I know what it means, yeah," Chloe said with a soft grin of her own. "Koi no yokan."


End file.
